gottodancefandomcom-20200214-history
Fox8
Fox8 (corporately stylized as FOX8, alternatively as Fox 8 or FOX 8) is an Australian cable and satellite channel available on Foxtel, Austar[2] and Optus Television's subscription platforms. It is the most watched subscription television channel in Australia (with or without the timeshift)[3] and broadcasts the highest rating non-sporting related program or event on subscription television in Australia, Australia's Next Top Model.[4] A high definition version of the channel, Fox8HD, was launched on the Foxtel and Austar platforms on 15 November 2009. Although the original channel itself broadcasts many of its programs in HD. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=1 edit History The channel runs many programs produced by Fox and in fact was originally called "Fox" before adding the "8" to the title. The channel was found on channel 8 on Foxtel analogue and Austar standard and channel 108 on Foxtel Digital and Austar Digital. Fox8 is Foxtel's most popular subscription channel and peak channel. It is also News Corporation's peak Australian channel (similar to Sky1 in the UK and FX in the USA). Fox8 is one of the very few channels to have been continuously broadcast since Foxtel's foundation in 1995. During the early 2000s, Fox8 used to show Friday Night NRL matches. Fox8+2 was introduced with the Foxtel and Austar Digital Services on Channel 150. This allows the viewing of the same programs on Fox8, but two hours later. One of the known advantages of this TimeShift Channel, is that Western Australian viewers can see this channel at the correct time in their state as advertised. FOX8 and Foxtel have a deal with Network Ten to receive their shows bought from the Fox Broadcasting Company (USA) television.[citation needed] Some shows like this include The Simpsons, Futurama, and The Simple Life. During the migration to the digital platform, Foxtel's Fox Kids (similar to the US version) channel was discontinued in 2004 and a selection of its programming was moved to FOX8 in the early mornings. The channel was rebranded significantly at the start of 2006, matching the American Fox channel's logo with the addition of the 8'' at the end. Fox8's overall graphics also changed in style. Shortly after the rebranding, the station received its first official website.[5] The website was relaunched in October 2006 as a fuller visual experience showing extracts from the top shows. During the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games, the channel screened a 17 day, multiple animated show marathon named "Battle of the Animations" involving ''Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons'','' Futurama and King of the Hill. The event concluded on Sunday 24 August with a smaller marathon involving the winning show, as chosen by the viewing audience over the course of the 17 days. The winning show was Family Guy. On 1 November 2008, as part of the launch of a new channel named 111 Hits, many shows from Fox8 and other channels moved to 111 Hits. 111 Hits is a hit shows channel including programs from the 80s, 90s, 2000s, and today. On 15 November 2009, Fox8 HD was launched on Austar and Foxtel. On 16 March 2010, Fox8 launched a brand new website. In May 2011, Fox8 underwent a major rebrand, incorporating a new look, with a new style of branding programs. In October 2011, Fox8 was launched a Program Return Graphic during a Show. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=2 edit Programming http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=3 edit Original productions *''Action Earth'' (2007) *''An Aussie Goes Barmy'' (2006) *''An Aussie Goes Bolly'' (Filmed and copyrighted in 2007) (Aired in 2008) *''An Aussie Goes Calypso'' (2008) *''Australia's Next Top Model'' (2005 – present) *''Blood, Sweat and Gears'' (2008) *''CD Live'' (2006) *''Confidential'' (2007) *''Crown Australian Celebrity Poker Challenge'' (2006) *''Dangerous'' (2007) *''Dating in the Dark Australia'' *''Football Superstar'' (2008 – present) *''Ra'' (2005 – present) *''Rove LA'' (2011-present) *Runway to LA (2008) *''The Phone'' *The Stafford Brothers (2011) *The Singing Office (2008) *''SLiDE'' (2011) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=4 edit Premiere programming *''American Idol'' *''The Best Years'' *''Blood Ties'' *''Chuck'' *''Dating in the Dark'' *''Dead Like Me'' *''Dollhouse'' (June 2009 – 2010) *''Fastlane'' *''Glee'' (August 2010 – Present) *''Gossip Girl'' (December 2007 – present) *''Got to Dance'' *''Greek'' *''Ice Road Truckers'' *''Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire'' *''Live to Dance'' *''New Zealand's Next Top Model'' (October 2009 – present) *''The Inside'' *''jPod'' *''Jurassic Fight Club'' *''Kyle XY'' *''Legend of the Seeker'' *''Pineapple Dance Studios'' *''Point Pleasant'' *''South Beach'' *''Terminator The Sarah Connor Chronicles (Series 1 repeats, series 2 premiere)'' *''The Gates'' *''Make It Or Break It'' *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=5 edit Other programming http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=6 edit Animation *''Archer'' *''American Dad!'' (New Episodes) *''Family Guy'' *''Futurama'' *''Glenn Martin, DDS'' *''King of the Hill'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Cleveland Show'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=7 edit Comedy *''8 Simple Rules'' *''According to Jim'' *''Chuck'' *''Less Than Perfect'' *''Listen Up!'' *''My Wife and Kids'' *''Still Standing'' *''Two and a Half Men'' *''Wonderfalls'' *''Yes, Dear'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=8 edit Drama *''7th Heaven'' *''Bones'' *''Clubhouse'' *''The District'' *''K-Ville'' *''Prison Break'' *''Relic Hunter'' *''Skins'' *''Smallville'' *''Standoff'' *''Supernatural'' *''The Gates'' *''Third Watch'' *''SLiDE'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=9 edit Reality *''American Idol'' *''America's Most Wanted'' *''Breaking the Magician's Code: Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed'' *''Criss Angel Mindfreak'' *''Dog the Bounty Hunter'' *''Fear Factor'' *''Ghost Hunters'' *''Human Weapon'' *''Ice Road Truckers'' *''Maximum Exposure'' *''My Big Fat Obnoxious Boss'' *''MXC'' *''New Zealand's Next Top Model'' *''On the Lot'' *''Police Ten 7'' *''Scare Tactics'' *''Solitary'' *''Strip Search'' *''Temptation Island'' *''Texas S.W.A.T.'' *''The Contender'' *''The Cut'' *''The Hills'' *''The Phone'' *''Unan1mous'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' *''Ultimate Gamer'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=10 edit Musical *''Glee'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=11 edit Science fiction *''Andromeda'' *''Mutant X'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Roswell'' *''The Collector'' *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' *''The Others'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=12 edit Sports Entertainment *WWE: **''RAW'' **''SmackDown'' **''NXT'' **''Vintage Collection'' **''WWE Tough Enough'' **''WWE Superstars'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fox8&action=edit&section=13 edit Other *''Celebrity Poker Showdown'' *''World Poker Tour''